thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Warriors
This is the tenth episode of Become The Hunted. Story It was a stormy night. Mei walks up quietly to Yuki, who is sitting at a table. “You wanted to see me?” Mei asks. “I did Mei,” Yuki answers, “Have a seat.” Mei sits down at the table next to Yuki. “What’s up?” Mei asks. “Mom’s not doing alright,” Yuki answers. “What happened?” Mei asks. “She got a mysterious cut while on a supply run. Cole’s saying it’s a walker bite but I don’t believe it. She’s showing no symptoms of reanimation,” Yuki answers. “Can I see her?” Mei asks. “Fine with me,” Yuki answers. “Sweet,” Mei replies. Mei and Yuki walk into a room where they find their injured mother, Makoto. “Mom, we’re here,” the girls state. “I knew you would always be at my side,” Makoto replies. “Cole’s just paranoid,” Yuki replies. “I guess. He’s been saying that I’m bitten,” Makoto replies, “I keep trying to tell him that I’m not, but he won’t listen.” “I know that you’re not bitten,” Yuki replies, “You’re not showing any signs of reanimation.” “That’s what I keep telling him,” Makoto replies, “But, he won’t listen.” Cole walks into the room. “My mom is not bitten!” Yuki shouts. “Leave my mom alone!” Mei shouts. “I’m just here to put her down. So that you girls won’t turn,” Cole states “She’s not bit!” Mei shouts. “I’m not showing any symptoms! You’re paranoid! Snap out of it!” Makoto shouts. She then gets out of bed and slaps Cole upside the head, “I hope that knocked some sense into you.” “You really are not showing any symptoms. I was wrong to rush to judgement,” Cole states, “I’ll be going now.” Cole then leaves the room. “What was that about?” Blake asks. “Makoto got injured in a supply run a few days ago,” Bryce answers, “He thought she was bit. Her daughters defended her, claiming that she wasn’t experiencing any symptoms. They were correct.” “I see,” Blake replies, “We should be more careful and not rush to conclusions.” “That’s a valuable lesson to take from this,” Bryce replies. Devin sees a familiar sight at the door. It was the Garcias. “Oh, Javi, what are you doing here?” Devin asks. “We went out scavenging for food and we got caught in the rain. We’ll just be staying here until it passes,” Javi answers. “That’s good enough for me,” Devin replies. The Garcia family then enter the apartment complex.” Kayla walks up to Mari. “Wanna play?” Kayla asks. “Sure,” Mari answers. Kayla and Mari run off to play. “Some things never change,” Kate states, “I hope that they don’t grow up too fast.” “Don’t worry, it won’t be for a while before it really starts to set in,” Javi replies. “I hope so,” Kate replies, “I’m going to go have a smoke,” Kate replies. Kate then walks off. The next day, Monica, Bryce, Blake, Yuki, Mark, and Garrett left to go on a supply run. With the rain gone, the Garcia Family headed home. Devin wanted to go talk to them about something. Devin heads out for the Garcias’ home, where he enters. “Devin,” Javi states. “Javi, is there something wrong?” Devin asks, “You guys seem awful distant. You left without saying goodbye to anyone.” “It’s my brother, David. Right at the beginning of the apocalypse, my father turned right in front of all of us. He bit his brother and wife. I was forced to put him down with a bedpost. David took my mother to the hospital and he never came back. As for my uncle, this is how it happened,” Javi answers. Javi then tells the story of how his uncle, Hector Garcia, met his end. Two months ago “What’s wrong with Hector?” Kate asks. “He’s behaving strange. He hasn’t talked to anyone since Dad died,” Javi answers. “Shouldn’t you go talk to him?” Kate asks. “I’ll go see what’s up,” Javi answers. Javi then walks into his dad’s room where Hector stands looking into a window. “Tío, what’s wrong?” Javi asks. “When he woke up, your father bit into my wrist. Is it dangerous?” Hector asks. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen this happen before,” Javi answers. “What the fuck happened to Rafa?” Hector asks. “I don’t know. He just woke up and turned violent,” Javi answers. “There has to be an explanation. There just has to be,” Hector replies. Hector then feels a burning pain in his wrist. “What’s wrong?” Javi asks. “My wrist. Javi, help me,” Hector answers. “I’ll try,” Javi replies. He tries to clean his injury with peroxide and a bandage, but that only made it worse. Hector then died of the infection. “Tío,” Javi states, saddened at the loss of his uncle. Hector then reanimates and pins Javi to the ground. He tries to free, but Hector’s grip was too tight. “KATE, HELP!” Javi shouts. Kate runs into the room as Hector was about to bite Javi. Kate then grabbed a bedpost and smashed in the reanimated Hector’s head, killing him. Present Day “That’s just upsetting,” Devin states. “I know,” Javi replies, “He turned. Right in front of me.” Meanwhile, Monica, Bryce, Blake, Yuki, Mark, and Garrett are out on a supply run. “How long til we get to the supermarket?” Blake asks. “It’s just up ahead,” Garrett answers. They walk until they reach the local supermarket. “We’re here,” Garrett states, “Take as much as you need.” They run inside and grab shopping bags, taking as much food as we can. While Monica was searching for food by herself, a concealed walker bit her on the side of the abdomen. She then finishes it off with a knife stab to the head. She drops her shirt over her infected bite and carries out her job. Eventually, they head back to the apartment complex at the same time as Devin. “We got more food,” Garrett states. “Excellent,” Cole replies, “That will be enough to feed us for several months.” Mei then notices some blood on Monica’s shirt. “Monica, take off your shirt for me,” Mei states. “Why?” Monica asks. “Because, it’s all bloody,” Mei answers. Monica complies and takes off her shirt, revealing an infected bite. “Oh my god, she’s bit,” Blake states. “Yes, I got bit,” Monica replies. “We have to put her down before she turns,” Garrett states. Garrett then shoots Monica in the head, killing her. “Now, that’s settled,” Garrett states. The day continues as normal, until they see a herd of walkers. “Oh no, walkers!” Mark shouts. “Guess we’ll have to deal with them,” Yuki replies. Garrett, Mark, Devin, Bryce, Blake, Cole, Mei, and Yuki walk out and start killing the walkers. Eventually, there were too many. “How can we kill all of these walkers?” Devin asks. “I’ll show you,” an unnamed person replies. The mysterious person kills a majority of the walkers with an AK-47, allowing the survivors to finish them off. Garrett takes a look at his savior and he sees a young boy no older than sixteen. “Who are you?” Garrett asks. “My name is Christian,” Christian answers. “I’m Garrett,” Garrett replies. An older man then walks out. “You have done well today,” he states, “But, you still have much to learn if you are to survive.” “Allright, Eastman,”Christian replies. Christian then leaves to train more under Eastman. “That boy interests me,” Garrett states, “I want to know more about him.” Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Monica *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Christian Thompson *Karl Eastman *Hector Garcia (Flashback) Deaths *Hector Garcia (Alive & Zombified) *Monica Trivia *First appearance of Mei. *First appearance of Yuki. *First appearance of Makoto. *First appearance of Christian Thompson. *First appearance of Karl Eastman. *First (and last) appearance of Hector Garcia. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Monica.